


Fortune Teller

by AoKasai



Series: Demons and Dragons [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Aphrodisiacs, Child Abuse, Destiny, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fate, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Getting to Know Each Other, Love, M/M, Mages, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Memory Loss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Trauma, Smut, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoKasai/pseuds/AoKasai
Summary: In the capital of Fiore, after the death of the former king, Acnologia has rose in power. The kingdom, the rules, even ranking has changed for everyone. Mirajane Strauss accepted these changes like everyone else. A mage at heart except she didn't want to use her powers. Her life was simple. She worked and she slept or hung out with her friends. She didn't want anything to change that. Then one day a fortune teller predicts her future of meeting her love at midnight. What will happen when she bumps into this tall blonde man right at 12? How will she react when she knows that he's none other than one of the Dragons that protects the kingdom? Their both put on a rocky journey that not only endangers the capital but their lives. How will they get through it? What will happen on the night of the blood red moon? Only a reminder... A reminder that even the sweetest people may have their own demons. Literally...Ranks:Ruler (Acnologia)MastersDragonsGeneralsLieutenantsMages/bachelor'sNon-mages





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back with another story (」ﾟﾛﾟ)｣ I written this story about two years ago on Wattpad and decided to continue it. I've already finished revising three chapters already but I will only be posting the first two for today. I really love this story because of how complex and detailed I made the characters lives and the society so I hope you all enjoy it. Also the main characters and relationship are Mirajane Strauss and Laxus Dreyar. But other characters that are important are Jellal Fernandes and an OC of mine from another book of mine from Wattpad (Thunder Clap). Her name is Rose and she's important when it comes to the other characters past.
> 
> Alright that's enough of me rambling (I honestly don't think anyone's gonna read this anyway). Here's my story! 
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE: If you read this on Wattpad I highly recommend you read it again from the beginning because I have revised and changed some things!

Throughout Fiore, during a peaceful time, lived a royal line of mages, their citizens were either mages or non-mages. Everything was peaceful. A life of harmony and prosperity. That was until that night. A night of a blood red moon. 

A young girl watched as fire seemed to surround everyone within the kingdom. It looked like a wall of fire from everywhere in sight. People were screaming in fear as they ran around in a panic. They tried to find their love ones or simply a way out but couldn't find any. This all started when that monster appeared. It was like something out of a nightmare.

She watched as mages tried their best to help out. Many ran to the palace, wanting the king and queen's guidance. But they wouldn't be able to find them. Even their own children didn't know where they were. She couldn't help but tremble at the sight before her. The fire was everywhere. It would take no time before it got to them. They told them..to stay there. They had to wait for them. She was scared though. Very scared. But... she had to stay strong. Not only for herself but for her siblings as well.

"I'm scared Onee-chan!" A girl, even smaller and younger than her, clung to her arm tightly. Their brother stood there, crying his eyes out. He wanted to stay strong but the situation terrified him. Although she was the oldest, they all were still just kids.

"Everything will be fine." She tried her best to muster up a smile without shaking but she just couldn't. "Mother and Father will be back soon to get us and we'll be fine. Okay?"

But their parents never came and their lives were never fine again. The citizens that made it to the castle ended up finding the monster there with the corpse of our mother in it's arms. In the courtyard was a young and terrified knight in black armor, his sword held right in the heart of a monster. A demon. All around them was bodies of the royal families and important military figures.

The demon looked at the citizens, glowing a bright white, transforming back into the king. The citizens watched shocked as the king looked at them, tears welling in his eyes, his wife clutched tightly into his arms.

"Run." 

Those were his last words. The citizens cried, confused and terrified. They blamed the king for all that happened that night and thanked the black knight for saving them. They held the black knight as their ruler, allowing and following his rules and regulations. Then the society changed and a new capital bloomed. A capital of ranks and power. Masters, Dragons, mages and so on.

Many lived there and many people continued to come and see the wondrous place and of course it's dragons. But what about a certain white haired mage. A girl who watched the night as if it was a nightmare that would end when she woke. A woman who didn't remember a thing about her past and had to work hard to survive. A mage who lived there when this legend was just a story for kids at night. And it all started on the night a fortune teller predicted she'd meet her love at midnight under the blood red moon. 

A moon which fell upon a golden haired dragon who breathed lightning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo, what will the next chapter be about? If you guys want to talk to me about the story or my other works message me on Instagram: sairxn


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make fanart for my stories but I can't draw XD. I practiced but nah.
> 
> Here's another chapter! I actually finished this two days ago but I had to fix the end. I hope yall like it! (I would love constructive criticism also)
> 
> NOTE: EDITING IN PROGRESS! (ALMOST DONE)

I opened my eyes slowly, looking around the dark room, only to see a constant blinking white light illuminating throughout the dark space. I rubbed my eyes, realizing the blinking light was coming from something buzzing near my head. I look up to find my alarm buzzing non stop, sending my drowsy head into a headache. 

"Snooze." I ordered. Right then and there my alarm stopped buzzing and the light shining from the time flashed off, the darkness surrounding me again. I sighed before swinging my legs over the side of the bed, my feet made contact with the cold floor. I stretched then got up, making my way toward where I believed my blinds were. I held my hands out, feeling something cold and iron like."Open." My blinds began to roll up, letting in the warm sun.

I exhaled, loving the warmth as I looked out at the beautiful capital of Fiore. Tall black buildings rose from each side of me, even my own apartment building was one of them. They were so tall even the sun seemed too low to reach it's peaks. I smiled. That's why I live so high up. Just to see it.

"Good morning Magnolia." I whisper, placing my hands against the glass, everything was already lively on the black marble streets. Ever since I was little, Acnologia has advanced our way of living. Technology, businesses, order. Even the city looked different from how it did when I was little. Now the buildings in the city were mostly black, our ruler's favorite color, and at night the streets would have rows of neons lights tracing along it's curves. It wasn't as beautiful as it was when I was little with all the different color but it was relaxing.

I sigh again, feeling relaxed but a lonely feeling dwelled over me. I use to live in this apartment with my little brother and sister but now they've moved out and are living with their boyfriend and girlfriend. Although Lisanna hasn't told me about her boyfriend yet, I already knew that she was seeing someone. I don't know why she was keeping it a secret! But now my siblings were gone and I was left alone in this apartment.

"Mira!"

My flat screen television lit up, revealing my redheaded friend in her usual black training outfit that consists of a black vest and black jeans, her katana strapped to her back. All the training outfits should look like that but I believe they vary. My friend's name is Erza Scarlet. She's been my friend since we were younger. Both Erza and I have always helped one another in our struggles for survival. Without parents in our lives, we had to watch out for ourselves. While I found a living for myself with cooking, Erza has strengthened her skills in swordsmanship and has earned the name Titania. 

Within our society, each mage's power and strength is considered by a rank system. The males and females have a separate ranking list that reaches to 50. Then there is a ranking list for both males and females. This ranking list is the most important one. Mages get scouted by the King, his Masters and the Generals based off of what ranking mages have in this list. Erza's ranking is number one amongst the girls but 10 from the main list. I only know what ranks my friends are so I'm not sure on who's before or after Erza.

I stood in front of the screen with a smile."I'll be out in a minute kay."

"Alright but hurry up. Levy and I have to train at the Heartfillia estate later and some of the girls have to prepare for the photo shoot tomorrow, but first were starving."

I quickly walked to my closet and picked out something to wear."Where's the girls?"

"On their way to the diner. Now hurry up! You promised me strawberry cake."

"In the morning?"

"Mira."

"Alright, alright. I'll be happy to make you as many strawberry cakes as you like."

She crossed her arms on her hips then smiled."That's more like it." The screen flashed off and I rushed to get ready for the day. I grabbed my purse and my keys when I was done. I opened the door, Erza standing impatiently in the long hallway.

"Come on." She grabbed my hand and started to pull me away.

"Wait, I have to lock my door first." I say with a giggle. She sigh but let me go and I quickly locked my door behind me. "Alright, I'm ready to go." We head to the elevator down the hall, pushing the button to go down.

"So," Erza leaned against the wall."Have you've figured out who lives in the penthouse?" She points to the elevator in the opposite direction in the hall. In this building, I live on the 55th floor. There are about 10 more floors above me with a penthouse at the very top. The only way to get to that penthouse is on this floor through the other elevator at the end of the hall. However, the security is so tight, you can't just push a button and the elevator will work. Apparently it requires a handprint and voice recognition. I know all this but haven't even seen the person who lives up there. It's like they're a ghost, walking the halls undetected.

"Not a clue."

"That's disappointing." She sighs and leans off the wall once the doors slide open.

"I have more interesting things to do than watch who leaves my apartment building all day." I say, tying my bangs up as we walked into the elevator. Although she was curious.

"I really doubt that." She jokes and I playfully smack her on the shoulder.

~

"Hey everyone." I greet loudly, walking into the already unlocked diner. My diner was full of customers already in the early morning.

I opened this diner about a year ago with my two siblings and together we called it Trio. Although it's been around for only a year, customers have been coming in from all over the capital. The diner was small but that's all I could do for now.

"Morning Mira!" I was greeted back warmly from everyone.

"Hey Mira." The girls greeted, already eating at the counter.

"You took forever." Cana drawled, taking a chug out of her liquor that Kinana placed in front of her.

I wrap an apron around my waist before grabbing the already made strawberry cake that Lisanna passed to me."Isn't it to early to be drinking? " Erza tried to take the whole thing from me but I held it away from her and, instead, cut a slice out from it. I sat it on a plate and handed it to her with a smile.

"Just one slice is enough for you right now. Then I'll see if I'll consider more." She frowned but took the plate anyway.

"What about the redhead and her cake." Cana shouted, swinging her glass around, spilling a bit of it's contents on the counter.

Erza glared at the brown haired mage before dipping a fork into her cake."This is perfectly normal to eat in the morning."

Lucy held her head up with her hand."Actually none of it is."

I wiped up the mess that Cana made with a wet cloth and decided to just listen to the conversation. This was usually my every day routine. I'd go to work, work until the evening then go home or out with the girls. It wasn't eventful but it was enough for me. A mages life was usually eventful though. Most trained at the Heartfillia Estate or most were bachelors and lived a famous and rich life. I didn't really care much for the limelight. Yes I use to model when I was younger so I can pay the bills and put food on the table. But after a while I decided to own my own business with my siblings.

I looked up once I heard the bell ring as the front door of the diner opened."Welcome to Tr-Oh! Good morning Rose!"

I watched as our new raven haired employee walked in. "Good morning." She states simply, a frown on her face."Sorry I'm late."

Rose was our newest employee here for about 3 months now. At first the girls and I were skeptical about her due to her appearances but despite her emo attire, she's quite friendly and helpful. She's a very proud woman, when it comes to men, and she seems to have quite a wild lifestyle. When she's here after hours with me to clean, I try to get her to tell me more about herself but she's very mysterious. The only thing I know about her is that she hates men, she rarely wears dresses, she likes chocolate and she has an older brother. Even though this was all I knew about her, that didn't stop the girls and I from befriending her.

Today the mage, (was she a mage?), was dressed in tight black pants and a white tank top. Her long raven hair was braided today and her golden eyes were hidden behind sunglasses.

"Rose, this is the seventh time you've been late." Lisanna scolded.

"Sorry." She repeats while removing her sunglasses. She wrapped an apron around her waist before walking to the television that was on the wall behind the counter. She tapped the flat screen, turning it onto the news."I was busy this morning. Tried to get here sooner but the streets were blocked."

"Another robbery have occurred this morning at Dragneel Union Bank." The newswoman announced, causing us to pay attention to the newscast.

"Another one." Cana mumbled, taking a sip from her glass.

"That's the fifth one this week." Levy responds, sitting her book down.

"At first it was from the other Masters, now it's from the Dragneel's bank."Lucy moves her head from against her hand."I wonder how Natsu's dad is taking this."

"Not well apparently,"Rose answers as she starts grabbing plates to give to the customers,"This was one of their biggest banks."

"The robbers almost ran off with 5 million jewel but it was miraculously saved by two of the Dragons. Yes I said two of the Dragons. No one saw it happened but the robbers who are now in custody said horrifically that it was none other than the Black Assassin and The Sky Maiden!"

"No one has yet to really see the eight Dragons." The newswoman continued."Who are they really? Are they human? Are they really Dragons? Are they mages actually living among us? I hope we'll find out soon."

Levy sighed."I would love to meet one of the Dragons."

"I've heard that their all gorgeous!"Lucy exclaimed."I just want to see if the rumors are true." They both held their hands together, hearts in their eyes.

"Love sick fools." Cana mumbled in her glass.

Levy crossed her arms."So what, you don't want to meet them?"

"I never said that."

Kinana sat the glasses face down on the counter behind us."I don't mind meeting the Poisonous Snake."

"Why the Poisonous Snake?"

"Well he sounds so mysterious and intriguing. What about the rest of you girls?"

Erza finished the last of her slice and accepted the next slice I gave her."Well I don't mind meeting the Dragons but it's not a big deal to me."

Juvia, who was just sitting silently beside an also silent Yukino and Kagura, held out the magazine they were reading."Is that because you want to meet someone else. Someone who goes by the name, Starry Knight." Juvia teased and Erza face burned red but she kept her face serious.

"You like Jellal Fernandez?" I ask, grinning at my flush friend in front of me. This was news to me! I never knew about this!

"I believe _like_ is taking it too far but he is handsome yes."

"So _yeah_ you have a crush on him." Kagura implied.

Her face burned brighter but she didn't have a comment. I'll have to ask her more about this later."What about you three?"

Juvia flipped some pages before handing me the magazine. On the page was a handsome black haired mage who was just about to leave his house, nearly tossing a shirt on when the picture was snapped of him."Gray Fullbuster." I read."He's a cutie."

"A cutie? "Juvia mocked. "He's more than cute! He's on the Top Bachelor's lists, ranking number 3."

"Yet he's not number 1?" Lucy joked and giggled when the long haired bluenette sent her a glare.

"Alright, what about you two?"

"I don't have one."Kagura murmurs.

"Lies!" Erza exclaimed, causing Kagura to reach for her sword then Erza reacted the same.

"No sword fights in my diner!" They slowly removed their hands from their sheaths. "Alright, Yukino?"

She leaned over the counter to flip the page, revealing a handsome blonde who was sitting at a bar at the clubs in the city. He was looking right at the camera and was winking, the lights from the bar shining on the crystalline pendant in his ear.

"Sting Eucliffe." I read." You have a crush on a Eucliffe! Son of one of the five Masters?"

She nodded with a small blush."I actually bumped into him the other day."

"Ooo." Rose cooed at her as she sat two glasses on the counter for the kitchen. We all looked at her surprised that she was even enjoying our gossip.

"What happened?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Well, I was on my way home when I bumped into him. He said that he apologizes for not watching where he was going and that he had to do something special for me. So he walked me home, we talked for a bit and on our way he handed me a white rose." She pointed to the rose in her short white hair. It complimented her greatly!" When we got to my house, before I could step inside, he kissed me on the cheek then told me to be more careful. After that he vanished into the night."

"Awww." We all chorused, causing her cheeks to burn more.

"Your so lucky Yukino!" Lisanna exclaimed."You met a son of one of the Master's, a Eucliffe at that. And not only did you meet him, the bachelor kissed you right on the cheek and gave you a rose."

She rubbed her cheeks."I feel so special."

"If you guys ever want some special treatment from one of the kids of the Masters then I'll happily oblige." Lucy held her head high, proudly. 

I chuckled,"Yeah we didn't forget about you Lucy. And, Yukino, if you keep your mind positive, you're sure to meet him again."

She smiled."Thanks Mira."

Cana finished the last of her drink before placing the glass down on the counter, waiting for someone to refill it."Hey, Rose are you interested in anybody?"

The raven head immediately scrunched up her nose in disgust."Hell no."

Levy picked up her book again and placed her bookmark in it."Come on, Rose. There must be someone you're interested in."

She stood there and thought for a moment. Finally she sighs and leans against the counter."Maybe there is someone."

All the girls leaned in, wanting to hear more."Oh do tell!" Juvia exclaimed.

"Well first off, it's not someone I'm interested in dating, rather I want to fight them."

All the girls sighed deeply in disappointment while I couldn't help but smile."All you seem to talk about is fighting. We need to find you a man honey!" Cana shouted, earning us a bit of unwanted attention from other customers. Cana gave a small 'sorry' once I sent her a glare and reassured my guest that things were fine.

"Men are idiots though." Rose takes some of our clean silverware and starts placing them in their designated spots.

"You don't only have to date men."

Rose smirks slightly and leans in towards Cana."Oh ho ho, what are you trying to say Cana?"

Cana equally returned the smirk, trying to be as playful as ever."I'm trying to say that you're a beautiful women so there are people that want a piece of you."

"I'm very aware of that. You don't have to date someone to know that someone wants you."

"I'm aware of that as well. I've had a ton of gu-"

"Alright you two,"Lucy rolled her eyes,"We don't want to know how active you guys are." Rose laughs lightly while Cana grabbed Rose by the waist.

"Shh, can't you see that I'm trying to win Rose over here. If I don't get her now, someone will."

"I highly doubt that."Rose sighs, pouring some more liquor into her glass."But thanks Cana. I see what you were trying to say at least. I'll try to date more."

Cana gave a 'horray' before downing her whole glass in one go. Lisanna shook her head and refilled it this time."What about you Mira?"

I gave my younger sister a confused look."Me?"

"Yes you." They all chorused loudly.

I picked up one of the tray's that was near the kitchen door."Well I don't really have time for things like that."

"What!"

"Everyone has time for love!"

"What are you talking about!?"

"Can I have another cup of booze?"

I chuckled at that one." Girls calm down. Your scaring off my customers." They all settled down.

Levy placed her book in her bag."Mira you can't just not think about things like this. We're all old enough, it's about time that you start dating or even think about settling down."

Settling down?" I asked startled."This early in age. I'm only 20 girls. And your younger than me. So settling down is out of the question." But for most of them it probably wasn't out of the ordinary. Most of their families came from high standings or were rich. Getting married immediately was probably one of their pressures for them since they were younger.

"Mira." Lucy whined."You gotta get out there. Find somebody."

"But what about Lisanna and Elfman? Who's going to watch after them?"

"Were old enough to take care of ourselves Mira." Lisanna says, placing Cana's drink down.

"Yeah Mira. You don't need to worry about us. Were manly enough!" Elfman shouted from the kitchen.

"I don't know about that last part-" Lisanna sweatdropped."-but once we moved out Mira, we were glad that you finally had space for yourself and someone special."

"But I don't need someone special."

"Since were getting no where with this." Cana slurred, finishing yet another cup." Mira were taking you to a night club. No complaining."

I huffed, crossing my arms. Elfman peaked his head out from the kitchen doors." We can go to my friend's night club."

"You have a friend who owns a night club?" Juvia asked and he nodded.

"A Man needs to have the Manliest friends!"

"I don't see what that has to do with it." Levy says with a chuckle.

"Alright, when is a good time to go?"

"Well he just remodeled so he'll have his Grand Opening the night after tomorrow. "

"It's settled then!" Erza stood up and sat the right amount of money for her cake on the table."Mira we'll take you to the night club so you can get out there. Operation Mira is a go."

"Yeah." They all cheered.

"Do I not get a say in this?"

 

-Rose-

_(4 hours earlier)_

I yawned as I sat on the rooftop of the building that was across the street from the Dragneel Union Bank. It was the early morning yet the sunlight hasn't came out yet. The sky was a dark blue while the horizon was beginning to turn a bright salmon. I tugged the hoodie of my cloak down further, so once the light came up, my face was completely covered.

"Why are we doing this and not the guys?" I asked, looking back at the younger bluenette who was pacing back and forth behind me. Like me, her body was completely covered in black with a hood over her face. None of our features could be shown. Not even our hair color or our eyes so our hoods were heavily covering our face and our hair was pinned up and stayed inside our jackets. The young Dragon was taller than a couple months ago. She was starting to look her age, despite her petite figure.

"Everyone was too busy." Wendy answers, rubbing her hands together to warm them against the cold of the early morning.

I scoff,"Too busy my ass. They're busy sleeping!"

Wendy sits down beside me with a sigh."Yeah. We were the only one that answered the mission call from the Masters."

"Hmph, figured. It's fine though because us girls can handle this without them." I say with a smirk.

"Yeah!" Wendy exclaimed with a smile but that smile quickly vanished."Wait, I see something."

I followed her gaze and noticed a suspicious van pulling into the alleyway next to the bank. 3 people dressed in black jumped out of the van and hurried out of view to the side. Wendy and I looked at each other before deciding to finally stand up. 

Why are they coming in like that? You'd think they'd be a bit more stealthy. They just walked in, most likely tripping the alarm without a care."Let's just get this over with so I can try to get a little more sleep before I have to go to work." I jumped over the side of the building and landed on the sidewalk. Luckily there was no one around. If there was, it was going to be a pain in ass to try to move around without getting questionable stares from people as we did this.

"You're working?" Wendy asked once she landed beside me.

"Of course! I have to pay my bills somehow. Don't you want a job?"

She looked down at her hands for a bit then over at me."I mean, yeah. Of course I do! But mom and dad don't want me to work right now."

I walked up to the van and held my hand out to silence Wendy for a second. I silently snuck around to the side. I couldn't hear any movement which was strange. Even if he wasn't moving, the driver's body should at least be shifting once in a while. Unless there isn't a driver at all. I walked to the window and frowned."Wendy can you come have a look at this real quick?"

The young bluenette quickly walked over to the driver's side, her eyes wide once she saw what I was seeing. "Why is he just sitting here?" The man in the driver seat was facing forward, a blank look on his face. His eyes seemed lifeless. Wendy opened the door and held her hand on the man's head. A light blue, almost white light filled the area."He's alive but his mind is at disarray. I'm trying to heal him but something's blocking me."

Hmm. Something or someone. I clenched my teeth when a name came to mind. Rose...Rose... I held my hand to my ears and shook my head. Damn bastard has me hearing things now."Let's just go inside." Wendy tied the man up just in case and followed me to the door.

I looked at the door, which was now completely opened. The alarm should have definitely went off from this door opening but it didn't. I looked to my right and saw a security pad. I inspected it closely. Wait...the security system involves a fingerprint. So the employees should all have a fingerprint to get inside right? So how did they do it?

"They must of used one of the employees fingerprints,"Wendy answered my thoughts."There are methods of picking up other people's prints without detection. They could of easily got it off of something that employee used and brought the print here to unlock the door."

"That's true." I tapped my chin and looked at the security pad again."But Magnolia is known for our complex technology. They either copied the print or these guys..are the employees." That had to be it.

"But how? My father trained these employees. They're all suppose to be trained to be faithful to their boss!"

"If they're just like that guy over there-"I pointed my thumb over to the van,"-then I don't think they have a chance to think about the training." Or anything for that matter. I examined the door one last time before walking inside, Wendy following quietly behind me.

"Oh and Wendy, you're almost 18," I continued my thought from earlier."You're old enough to work."

It was silent for a bit as we went through the banks offices, where they sorted the money and had meetings involving employers."I know I'm old enough."Wendy finally answered while I cautiously looked around."But they still treat me like a kid. Even Natsu-nii does."

"There just scared that their baby girl is all grown up. Give them some time and they'll come around." I frowned as I tried to listen out for anything but it's quiet, too quiet. However, the three men from earlier are definitely still in here. I can still smell them.

We finally walked into the main lobby and saw the three men from earlier. The huge vault was open and there were a ton of bags on the floor everywhere but something was definitely off. The men were just standing there with their backs to us. I sighed."Let's get this over with. Your dad said to not go over board so let's just make this nice and easy."

"Of course!" Wendy exclaimed as we started walking over to them. Wendy pushed a button that was on the neckline of our jackets. It wasn't visible on the outside but we push the button so often that we know where to locate it."Excuse me!"Her voice came out a little older and a bit deeper yet still feminine." Step away from the money and come with us silently." 

The men didn't budge. I pressed my button and started walking towards the guy."Oi,"My voice came out a bit more high pitched than I wanted it to."Just come with us! We don't have all night." I stopped behind one of the them and put my hand on his shoulder. When he didn't respond I walked around him and looked at his face."Well now we know why their not responding."

"Huh?" Wendy hurried over and looked at the trios faces."Their all just like the man that were in the van outside!"

"And look at this."I moved back one of their jackets back, revealing a name tag that read: **Dragneel Union Bank Employee**."They do work here but why are they stealing from the bank." We were told to watch the bank just in case the rebels started up trouble but instead we found the employees. They must be from the rebel army? Or-

Before I could finish my thought, a red light flashed throughout the room and the alarm starting blaring. "Oh no! The alarms! But how?"

"I don't know but we need to tie them up now!" We pulled out some ropes and tied up the three. We placed them near the vault before running back the way we came from.

"We should probably head back and report to the Masters." Wendy states as we ran through the offices.

"Yeah,"I reply as we walked back outside into the alleyway. I'm going to be seriously late for work. As soon as we walked out something caught my eye. There were purple letters on the ground but it was in a different language."Look out!"I grabbed Wendy and jumped back, deeper into the alleyway, away from the street. Dammit! That was rune magic. But how? Who placed that there.

"So you managed to dodge it?" We pulled our hoods down more and watched as man with long green hair watched us from the sidewalk. He wore a tight black sleeveless t-shirt and black combat pants. I noticed that on the side of his belt was a sword as well. His sword strangely looked like a rapier. A black cloak was draped over his entire form. He didn't have a hood on like us though. Instead, his visage was visible. From the distance that we were at, I couldn't see his face clearly. Who was this guy? 

"Wendy, go report in,"I whisper to the young Dragon as the guy started walking towards them after getting a good look at the van and the man inside.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine."I patted her head,"I'll keep this guy busy for now. Give me about...5 minutes and I'll catch up to you."

"O-okay." 

"Hmm,"We froze again as the man stopped walking right near the door to the bank. He looked inside before looking back at us."What ever you two are planning, I assure you that you're not going anywhere." As soon as he said that, the whole alleyway started to glow, and a rune appeared in front of us.

"Those with bad intentions will be trapped here until the authorities come." Wendy read out loud, her voice still distorted.

"Those who disobey these rules will be punished." The man read the rest out loud. He pulled his sword out from his sheath and started walking towards us again."So I advise you both to behave."I scoff. Who did this guy think he is!

'Well that might be a problem."Wendy looks at me one last time before getting in a stance to run off."For you that is." With that she ran off, using her Wind Dragon magic to make her move faster. The man charged at Wendy in an instant, his rapier held tightly in his hand.

I held my leg out, trying to kick the man but he blocked it with his left arm. I grit my teeth and kicked off the ground, using my body to spin so that my right leg striked him in his right shoulder. He hissed in pain, dropping his rapier and backing up quickly. I landed on the ground, pain shooting up my leg. What the hell? I looked down at my right leg and noticed a deep cut was running through my thigh. How did he?

"You finally noticed it?" I looked up and watched as he rubbed his shoulder. Since they weren't moving, I finally got a chance to actually look at the man. His light green hair was at his waist. It was almost the same length as mine but mine was an inch longer. He had bangs that nearly covered the entire right side of his face and a beauty mark underneath his right eye. 

I finally looked up at his eyes, a spark being sent through my body. His eyes were a very pretty greenish blue. I couldn't help but get drawn into him. Huh? Why is my heart beating so fast? I placed my hand on my chest, feeling my heart beat rapidly. I could hear the blood rush through my head, my face turning red. What is...is this feeling? 

"You're a woman. Who...are you?" I flinched and pulled my hood down more. Shit! Did he see my face? He must have if he said I'm a woman! That's when I realized I was feeling breeze against my stomach and my collarbone. I looked down and saw my clothes were partially shashed near my belly and at the top of my breast. My shirt was still holding up together despite the slashes but it still caused me to blush deeply and cover up immediately.

The man in front of me looked away quickly."Eh pardon me. I'm sorry." He bowed sharply, making me flinch from seeing him do it."I didn't mean to cut your clothes." He stayed bowed, waiting for my response but I was a loss for words. I've haven't seen a man act like a gentleman to me or so sincerely. Well not in a long time from a stranger! I was use to my brother and the other Dragons but not from a guy I've never met before.

I placed my hand on my heart again."I-It's fine." Why am I stuttering!

He finally got up and walked over to me. I flinched again and tried to back up but he raised his hand up to stop me."I'm not going to hurt you." I hesitated for a moment but hearing him say that made me relax. He took his cloak off and placed it around my shoulders."There you go."

I tightened the cloak around me."Thank you." I winced when pain shot up both of my legs. Damn, it's going to be a pain getting back on these.

"Hold on." I looked at the man confused as he kneeled down in front of me and pulled a roll of gauze out of his pocket."I'm sorry once again. I didn't mean to cut you up like that." 

"And I'm..I'm sorry for kicking you in the shoulder."

I sat still as he started to wrap up my right leg."Well I was the one to attack you first so I deserved it. It appears my assumption about you two were wrong. Since your friend was able to leave that means you two aren't the culprits of this robbing."

I nod then point to the door."There are three men inside, already tied up."

"I see." We sat in silence as he continued his work with my right then he finished my left leg. I started to get up but he grabbed my hand and helped me."Thank you for stopping them."

"Of course." There was no point in telling the guy that there's something wrong with the men. He'll find out sooner or later."I have to go." I've already been here longer than I expect. And I had a full conversation with the men which was forbidden for us to do on missions unless it was necessary.

"Wait, you need medical care-"

"I'll be fine." I say simply and start to walk away. My legs will start to heal anyway. "Thanks again."

I ran off, climbing the wall of the building next to the bank and started off towards the middle of the city. My face was still warm and my heart was still beating rapidly. What was this feeling? I'm not sure I like it. But there was a side to me that wanted to feel it again. I jumped to roof top to roof top, knowing it wasn't best to fly with the sun up.

I sighed deeply."I guess it doesn't matter. It's not like I'm ever gonna see the guy again."

But I wish that I at least got his name.

**Next: Chapter 02: Laxus Dreyar**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see what the Dragons are up to ;)


End file.
